Estar contigo
by Jaquelin Pattinson
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan una chica estudiante de Medicina con sus hermanas Alice estudiante de de diseño y Rosalie Estudiante de Derecho se ven en la necesidad de entrar a trabajar en al mansión Cullen como simples sirvientas


**ESTAR CONTIGO**

_Sumari:Edward Jasper y Emmett importantes herederos de las compañías Cullen Company propiedad de su padre aunque el era doctor jamás abandono la compañía de su padre que ahora estaba acargo de su socio Aro volturi _

_Isabella Marie Swan una chica estudiante de Medicina con sus hermanas Alice estudiante de de diseño y Rosalie Estudiante de Derecho se ven en la necesidad de entrar a trabajar en al mansión Cullen como simples sirvientas _

_Que pasara cuando los mimados arrogantes jóvenes Cullen decidan jugar con ellas y cuando ellos vean que en realidad su juego se convierte en algo mas ellas podrán perdonar sus juegos y volver a creer en ellos._

Capitulo 1- La Necesidad

La felicidad e integridad de famila Swan había sido empañada por la repentina muerte del padre y esposo de la familia Charlie Swan había dejado a sus mas preciados tesoros en esta tierra sus su esposa Renne y sus hermosas Hijas ellas ya eran unas hermosas mujeres Rosalie con 22 años Alice 21 y la ultima Bella con 20 las tres se encontraban en la universidad por lo que Renne no sabia como pagaría todo esos gastos cada una había elegido una carrera bastante cara ellas pensaban que con lo que su padre había ahorrado durante su vida alcanzaría para cubrir sus gastos de colegio pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el socio de Charlie les dijo que no había ni un quinto dentro de la empresa que hacia meses que se encontraba mal

Ellas no podían creer su suerte habían perdido a un padre y esposo y hasta su dinero como es que Charlie no había comentado nada Rosalie no estaba muy convencida con la explicación de Billy Black ella sabia que algo había sucesido que algo andaba mal y que eso involucraba el dichoso accidente el cual había cobrado la vida de padre. Ella tendría que averiguar que es lo que en realidad había pasado como era posible que de la noche a la mañana todo el patrimonio de su padre se había esfumado pero necesitaba primero apoyar a su madre y hermanas.

-Hijas tendremos que vender la casa y 2 de sus autos para poder pagar los semestres de las 3-les había dicho Rene no encontraba otra manera de que sus pequeñas no se quedaran sin estudiar

-No te preocupes mama esta bien podemos vender el mio-habia dicho Rosalie

-Claro mama el mio también no importa tomare transporte-habia dicho Alice aunque en realidad le dolia abandonar su Porsche amarillo

-Mama que te no crees que es mejor que vendamos los 3 para comprar una casa mas pequeña y además podríamos quedarnos solo con el pequeño volvo de papa y con el irnos las tres a la escuela- a Bella siempre se le daba eso de tener buenas ideas

-Si hijas pero ese dinero no nos durara para siempre tendre que buscar algo en que trabajar no tenemos nada absolutamente nada-decia Renne mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas de futracion e impotencia como de la noche a la mañana había perdido todo

-Mama basta no tienes por que preocuparte me has oído nos temos las unas a las otras y las 4 buscaremos algo en que trabajar

-Pero mis amores no quiero que descuiden sus estudios

-No lo haremos mama buscaremos algo que se nos adapte y no nos importa de que sea asi sea de chica de limpieza lo tomaremos

-No Bella estas loca no pueden trabajar de sirvientas habrá algo mejor

-NO! No mama Bella tiene razón no estamos en condiciones de hacernos las difíciles ahora si es el único trabajo que tenemos lo haremos

Renne solo frunció el ceño y solto unas cuantas lagrimas hasta a donde había caído su vida que ahora sus hijas tendrán que trabajar como las chicas de la limpieza pero muy en el fondo estaba orgullosas de ellas pues a pesar de haber rodeadolas de lujos y comodidas sus hijas eran humildes y no les había importado tener que trabajar vender sus autos y cambiarse a una cosa mucho mas pequeña en un barrio mas o menos bien ahora se daba cuente que ella y su amado Charlie habían educado bien asus hijas haciendo de ellas una mujeres maravillosas.

Renne se despidió de ellas para subir a su habitación que en unos días mas ya no lo seria entro en la habitación y el aroma de Charlie la golpeo como la primera ves que lo vio cerro los ojos disfrutando de tal exquisita fragancia sintiendo que otra vez la tocaba y besa sus delicados labios

-Oh mi amor no sabes la falta que me haces como extraño ver esos ojos chocolates tuyos sabes hoy les he dicho a las niñas que tendremos que vender los autos y la casa no sabeslo orgullosa que me siento de nuestras hijas lo tomaron bastante bien están dispuestas a todo para salir adelante-le decía Renne a la foto que tenia en buro era Charlie sentado en su silla de cuero de su estudio se miraba como el hombre poderoso que había sido Renne derramo unas cuantas lagrimas que se extrañaronen silencion contra el cristal de la foto

-Me duele Charlie me duele saber que ya no te despertaras a mi lado no se como podre hacerlo sin ti amor mio por favor vuelve no me abandones entra por esa puerta y dime que todo esto es una pesadilla-Renne siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida

Y en la sala se encontraba Bella viendo por ultima vez el jardín se su casa ya que sabia que no que pronto ya no seria de ella deslizo la puerta de cristal para salir y sentir lo frio de la noche y entonces recordó

_Flash Back_

"_Señora Swan-preguntaban por el teléfono que Bella había contestado_

"_No habla su hija quien la busca"_

"_Bueno le hablamos del hospital Marcy para notificarle que el señor Charlie Swan acaba de ingresar con fuertes golpes ocasionados por un accidente de auto –Bella sintió como la sangre le huia de cara comenzó a agitarse su respiración_

"_Bella que pasa hija por dios que pasa-le gritaba Renne al ver que no le contestaba le arrebato el teléfono y le proporcionaron la misma información Bella salió de su trance cuando escucho la voz histérica de su madre que tenían que irse _

_Tomaron el auto y salieron a toda prisa de la casa llegaron rápidamente al hospital esa noche Charlie había tomado su nuevo auto no entendían como había pasado tal tragedia _

"_Señorita soy la señora Swan por favor digame como esta mi esposo es Charlie Swan _

"_Si clar ahora viene el doctor esta operando a su esposo de emergencia espero a que salgo por favor –las chicas tomaron de los brazos a su madre para sentarla en una de la sillas todas estaban en absoluto silencio pidiendo y rogando por que su padre y esposo estuviera bien despues de una larga espera salió el doctor aun con sus bata de quirófano_

"_Familiares del Señor Charlie Swan-dijo y las 4 mujeres se levantaron_

"_Somos nosotros yo soy su esposa y ellas sus hijas-el doctor solo asintió _

"_Lamento informarles que los golpes que recibió su esposo son muy serios no hemos podido parar la hemorragia interna _

"_Eso que quiere decir diganos de una maldita vez-Rosalia ya había perdido la calma al escuchar las palabras del doctor_

"_Bueno eso quiere decir que es mejor que pasen a despedicerse de el ya que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y además pregunta por ustedes Renne cayo inmediatamente al piso el doctor trato deternala pero no pudo la mirada de Renne estaba perdida asimilando todo las palabras del doctor _

"_En que cuarto esta-esa fue la voz de Alice que apenas la había escuchado el doctor_

"_En la 396 vamos las guio-Bella y Rosalia levantaron a su madre que aun no reaccionaba solamente se dejaba guiar por ellas despues de unos cuantos pasos entraron a una amplia habitación blanca ahí estaba Charlie tumbado lleno de vendajes, golpes y aparatos al verlo asi Bella no pudo detener un grito de dolor que salió de su garganta el cual hizo que Renne volviera a en si cuando sus ojos vieron al hombre dueño de su corazón ese mismo se detuvo corrió hacia el_

"_Oh amor mio cariño por favor-le decía Renne mientras besaba cada golpe de su rostro_

_-A…A..amor-le dijo Charlie mientras trataba de que la voz le saliera fuerte y abrir sus ojos para ver esos ojos verdes que hacían que su corazón latiera como loco pero ahora ese corazón daba sus últimos latidos_

"_Shh Shh no te esfuerces mi amor me diras lo que quieras despues si todo saldrá bien-le decía para convercerlo y converserse que el viviría _

"_No mi amor no me queda tiempo ya y quiero decirte-La voz de Charlia salía con mas seguridad sus hijas observaban la escena con el llanto atorado en su garganta _

"_Renne siempre fuiste y seras el amor de vida has sido la mejor esposa y madre de este mundo se que tu seguiras educando a nuestras hijas como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho-Charlie se cayo para recuperar el aliento y subiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la mujer de su vida atrapando entre sus dedos las lagrimas mas dolorosas que Renne había derramado _

"_Ahora Rosalie acercate-le dijo su padre la chica se acerco limpiándose las lagrimas no quería que si papa viera esas aguad amargas-hija mia cuando naciste fue como ver por primera vez la luz del sol cuando me sonreíste mi corazón se hincho tanto que pensé que se me saldría del pecho quiero que termines tus estudios quiero que seas la mejor abogada del país prométeme que ayudaras a tus hermanas y madre-la chica solo asintió pues no confianba en su voz_

_-Alice mi pequeña duendecillo-dijo mientras veía como se acercaba la pequeña-tu siempre fuiste mi motivación la mas optimista la mas llena de energía asi que no quiero que cambies no quiero que jamás pierdas ese hermoso don que tienes de hacer a la gente cerca de ti feliz_

"_Esta bien papa-decia la joven mientras derramaba lagrimas_

"_Mi Bella ven aca acercate-Bella no se atrevía pero su madre le tendio la mano la cual tomo como si su vida dependiera de ello_

"_Oh mi Pequeña princesa tu el dia mi mundo dejo de girar son solo ver esos ojos chocolates como los mios hija se que seras una gran doctora lucha hija mia siempre lucha jamás dejes que te humillen jamás dejes que te hagan sentir inferíor y cuando alguien diga que eres la chica mas hermosa del mundo creelo jamás dudes de tu hermosura me has oído jamás dejes que tus dudas gobiernen ese puro corazón cuando un chico te diga que siente el haberte hecho daño perdónalo pues es el que te amara por siempre-Bella lloraba como nunca lo había hecho sentía como el final de su padre llegaba_

"_Ahora es hora-dijo Charlie mirando al techo-jamas olviden que las amo mas que a mi propia vida y mas haya de la muerte ahora las dejo pero siempre estare en su corazón las amo mis hermosos tesoros- dijo levantando la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de Renne acerco las manos de sus hijas y las unieron por ultima vez como la famila que eran_

"_Las amo-dijo Charlie al momento que caia su mano y su pecho daba su ultimo respiro _

"_NOOO! No me dejes amor mio no puedes dejarme Charlie vuelve no puedes irte amor mio no!-gritaba Renne mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo inerte del que un dia fue el hombre de su vida_

_Sus hijas lloraban Bella salió corriendo de la habitación al salir se topo con el medico que había atendido asu padre _

"_Por favor por favor tráigalo de vuelta por favor se lo suplico devuélvalo a nosotras-le decía Bella mientras le suplicaba la chica al doctor de ojos verdes mientras se arroillaba para seguir rogando que devolvieran a su padre_

"_Hija no no no hagas eso no puedo hacer nada tu padre llego muy lastimado lo siento-le dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven con cariño y protección su corazón se comprimia con el dolor de esta joven acariciaba su cabello tiernamente_

"_Vamos con tu madre-le decía mientrs abria pero la escena detrás de esa puerta era aun mas desgarradora que la de la joven suplicando que reviviera a su padre_

_La Sra. Swan permanecia abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de su esposo mientraslas otras dos jóvenes se abrazaban gritando papa vuelve no nos dejes solas la joven que el doctor abrazaba corrió hacia su madre abrazandoce a ella y tomando la cara de su padre diciéndole_

"_Papa prometo ya no exigirte un auto nuevo prometo sacar buenas calificaciones te prometo jamás llevar un chico a caso pero por favor vuelve vuelve papa no nos dejes-el doctor no sabia que hacer jamás se imagino que hubiera otra familia tan unida como la suya pero al parecer esta era la muestra que el amor de famila era tan grande como el amor verdadero _

"_Por favor Sra. Swan acompáñeme déjelo ir vamos-le decía el doctor a Renne pero ella no quería dejarlo no quería separarse de el no quería dejarlo _

_Despues de eso Billy Black hizo todo los tramites del funeral de su socio y amigo ya que Renne no tenia cabeza para hacerlo mucho menos las chicas en el entierro algo parecido paso al acontecimiento del hospital Renne se opuso a que bajaran a Charlie gritaba que el se despertaría y volveria por ellos los hijos de Billy las tomaron y las alejaron de ahí para consolarlas _

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese dia todo cambio Billy les dijo de los problemas de la empresa que estaban en bancarrota Bella cayo en el pasto incada pensando en como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían perdido todo había perdido no solo a su padre si no a su mejor amigo y había perdido su poco patrimonio ella sabia que algo andaba mal con Billy pero ya lo averiguaría primero tendría que encontrar un trabajo y seguir estudiando poner en orden su nueva clase de vida


End file.
